The present invention relates generally to a deadbolt lock for a door.
More particularly, this invention pertains to deadbolt locks that prevent the deadbolt from being forced out of a locking position.
Deadbolts are designed to prevent an intruder from entering a home or business. By locking the door and placing the deadbolt within a bore in the doorframe, an intruder is prevented from entering the home. Unfortunately, intruders and thieves have figured out how to force these deadbolts out of the locked position.
What is needed, then, is a mechanism that prevents deadbolt locks from being forced out of the locked position by thieves.